bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cairo Shijima
Cairo Shijima is a Lieutenant classed Shinigami in the 13th Division. Personality Cairo is a person that gets straight to the point when he talks. He can be hot-blooded and foulmouthed as a result it seems as if he is always picking fights every time he opens his mouth. Cairo hates unnecessary meetings, schedules, and training. He believes that to find the true value of a person, one should be given a sword and thrown into the heat of battle. To him this is the only way to see the true worth and value of a persons fighting spirit. Appearance Cairo wears the standard shinigami attire with the exception of a black scarf. He has lightly tanned skin, blonde hair, and golden eyes. He wears his Zanpakuto holstered on his left side. Standing at even 5'7 and still being rather thin. Cairo is physically not intimidating, but his physicalities make him into an impressive acrobatic combatant. History Powers & Abilities Swordsmanship Expert: Cairo Shijima is an expert swordsman and is highly skilled using his Zanpakutou in its Shikai or sealed state. While more than capable of holding his own in a fight, his skill in the wielding of his Zanpakutou comes from the mastery of its special ability. Using a combination of his speed, agility and its unique ability Cairo is capable of holding his own against multiple opponents. Shunpo: Cairo's speed is above that of an average Lieutenant. Not because of vast reserves of reiatsu but because of his hot-blooded and high spirited nature. This contributes to him being able to move quickly through the battlefield and being able to put distance between him and an enemy. High Spiritual Power: Being a Lieutenant of the Gotei 13 Cairo boast high spiritual energy. His Reiatsu is orange. Enhanced Endurance: Cairo possesses a high level of resilience and stamina, evidenced by his ability to take heavy damage from Novena Espada Amree Ghastadas, and be able to fight and ultimately defeat her despite receiving further grievous injuries. However Amree had already battled Isamu Yawazu. Hakuda Exper't: Cairo can take on average armed opponents and those bigger than him, having been a member of the Onmitsukido he is highly trained in Hakuda. Well versed in hand to hand combat where the use of a weapon is not allowed or where he needs the use of this particular skill to give him an edge in battle. While not a master of this art Cairo is more than capable of handling himself in a physical altercation. When combining his intense heat like reiatsu with hakuda he able to create flaming punches, kicks, etc. Zanpakuto '''Hinokagutsuchi- '(Meaning Spirit of Flames) ''Hinokagutsuchi''' is released with the command ''Scorch the soul! Upon being released 'Hinokagutschi '''turn into a segmented broad bladed sword. The intense heat and flame emitted from the weapon come from within these segments. The flame is easily capable of turning Cairo's enemies to ash. '''Shikai Release Ability: ' ' Hibashira '(Pillar of Flame): Cairo places all of his weight into the tip of the sword increasing his destructive power. Also utilizing the weapons partial whiplike nature increases his attack range. As he swings his weapon in this manner the weapon begins to separate and unleashes intense heat, when the weapon makes contact an explosive flame erupts from the segments. 'Gurensen '(Crimson Lotus Swipe): Cairo places the weapon up in the air as the blade becomes superheated. As he brings down the blades multiple segments come apart revealing the same superheated color as the outside. By swinging the blade in the manner Cairo is capable of powerful, swift, and fluid heated slashes. 'Shuengetsu '(Red Full Moon): Hinokagutsuchi glows an intense red as its blade explodes in flames that threaten to turn everything around it to complete and total ash. As the happens the base segments fall at a 90 degree angle and Cairo begins to swing them at such an incredible speed that it resembles its namesake ''Red Full Moon. ''This is Cairo's strongest Shikai attack being that it is so destructive. The weapon is constantly swinging in a circle maintaining momentum. This momentmum combined with the intense flames and the fact that the force is completely in the blade make truly worthy of being called Cairo's strongest Shikai attack. While like this the blade is capable of two major things. The first is repelling projectile attacks or incinerating them depending on their construction. The second is that the blade can be fully extended from any angle for a powerful surprise attack. Trivia Behind the scenes happens. Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Shinigami Category:Protagonists Category:Work in Progress Category:Under Construction Category:Lieutenant